She's a man
by Yohl
Summary: "Un joven de rasgos delicados y bellos ojos azules llega al instituto y se arma un follón enorme. Entre las chicas que intentan atraer su atención, Caius que sigue como siempre, Fang que empieza a sentir cosas por él y su pasado... Lay' ya no puede aguantar más. Además, ¡qué extraño es este instituto! Bueno, así, por lo menos, Lay' está donde tiene que estar."
1. Un ángel solitario

El tiempo se ha parado, la vida ya no tiene sentido, todo los demás sentimientos pierden de su importancia frente al dolor, la tristeza y el odio.

Esta noche, _un ángel_ llora por la pérdida de su hermana. Esta noche, ese _ángel_ llora, abandonado en la calle, solo.

Tristeza, solo tristeza, el la única palabra que evoca esta imagen.

La desesperanza, se apodera del _ángel _poco a poco, cada vez más a cada segundo que pasa.

Sus ojeras, sus ojos sin vida, su anormal palidez, su pelo revuelto de tanto correr...

Todo en él, evoca la tristeza.

El _ángel_ que llora se lamenta.

Grita.

Grita porque tiene miedo.

Grita porque está solo

Grita por miedo a la soledad.

_Su media naranja, su alma complementaria_, lo abandonó. Lo decepcionó. Lo dejó más bajo que tierra. Le falló.

Pero sobre todo, **sus padres**; **sus** **propios padres**, lo abandonaron también.

Ya nadie confía en él.

El ya no confía en ellos.

Y no confía, ni siquiera, en sí mismo.

_Su hermana_, está ahora, _muerta_ para él. Ya no existe. Ya no la considera nada más que una desconocida. O por lo menos, de eso se quiere convencer.

En este triste día, perdió al ser que más amaba. A sur ser más querido.

La perdió a ella.

Ya nunca más podría contemplarla. Admirarla. Acariciar su rostro. Abrazarla.

Ya nunca más podría verla sonreír, y sonreír con ella.

Ya nadie adivinará sus pensamientos. Ya nadie lo comprenderá como ella lo comprendía.

Ya no podría compartir con ella sus secretos.

Todos esos recuerdos, esos bonitos recuerdos... Ya nadie los podría conmemorar con él.

Y, ahora que lo piensa, hasta él tendría que olvidarlos para sufrir menos.

Porque... A nadie le gusta sufrir, no?

Pues aunque **ellos** lo piensen anormal y extraño, a él tampoco le gusta.

El _ángel_ aún llora.

Y continuará llorando por ahora.

Llora, solo.

Solo, con sus recuerdos.

Solo, con sus pensamientos.

El _ángel_ llora, abandonado en la calle, solo.


	2. Convencerse no significa convencerlos

El _ángel_ llora y lloraba. Y aún no terminó de llorar.

Allá en la calle, con la brisa acariciándole la cara.

Se siente revivir.

Se siente odiado.

Y siente que odia.

Pero también, se siente egoísta.

Porque sabe que su hermana, seguramente está mejor así. Hizo lo que le apetecía. Hizo lo que pensaba mejor, hizo lo que juzgaba correcto; pero sobre todo, eligió lo que la haría feliz.

Pero aún así, aunque le desea lo mejor...No puede impedir sentirse decepcionado y abandonado. Porque ella le había prometido no abandonarlo nunca.

"Juntos para siempre" le había dicho un día.

El _ángel_, que durante esos tiempos oscuros que vivió solo tenía 14 años, decidió entonces cambiar. Era una idea que se le vino de repente, pero parecía ten ingeniosa...

Para que nunca más pudiesen decirle cuánto era ella mejor en tantos aspectos.

**Cambiar para que ya no los pudiesen comparar más. **

"Ella es una chica, y yo un chico."

"Por lo menos, así, como no nos pueden comparar, tampoco me pueden criticar. Y puede que papa y mamá vuelvan a sonreír, y a repetirme cada día cuánto están orgullosos de mí."

_O eso pensaba él. _

Se cortó el pelo.

"**Por lo menos, así, no me podrán confundir con una chica".**

Y actuó como siempre.

Los días que siguieron, fueron penosos tanto para él como para ellos.

Lo que al principio era sorpresa y recelo, se convirtió poco a poco en odio y asco.

"No soy el hijo perfecto, ahora?"

se extrañaba al ver que sus padres no le devolvían su afecto. Y que su amor no era correspondido.

Empezó a comprender. Y aunque su familia lo odiara por el resto de su vida, continuaría viviendo la vida que él ansiaba.

Le apenaba constatar el asco en sus miradas.

"_Esto es mi salvación, es mi única esperanza. Si ellos no me comprenden, pues que así sea."_

EL _ángel , resguardado del frío en su habitación, lloraba en silencio, intentando esconderse de la soledad._

_Se moría poco a poco._

_Para **revivir.**_


End file.
